you'll see us together (chasin' the moonlight)
by piperreynas
Summary: a series of oneshots/drabbles.
1. stargazing

They stargaze after. It's simple. No over-the-top, grandiose gestures, just a boy and a girl and the night sky to bear witness to whatever happens. Annabeth likes it.

At some point, Annabeth reaches over and links their pinkies together and the simple gesture turns into Percy clasping her hand, and they stay that way, her small palm cradled in his warm calloused one. (Annabeth thinks one of the stars smiles.)

Some time later, Annabeth decides she doesn't like being so far away from him so she uses their clasped hands to pull herself into him, and they stay that way, his smile hidden in her mane of gold thread, and stars strewn through Percy's midnight locks. Annabeth smiles into the hollow of Percy's throat once (or twice.)

She pulls back to look at him, later. 'Percy?' It's amazing how his name rolls so easily off her tongue.

He looks at her from under his fringe of lashes, the starlight overlaying the blue-green of his irises.

'Do you belive in God?'

She can feel his laugh ricochet through her body and she feels herself relax a little bit. His voice is like warm honey. 'We kinda have to, Wise Girl.'

'Not like that,' she says, laughing and swatting him. 'You know what I mean.'

'I do?'

She swats him again harder this time, but both know she could've done a lot worse. Percy doesn't know which part of their relationship he enjoys the most, but this is definitely a plus point.

He takes a second to think about it. 'Yeah. I guess.'

'Which one?'

He laughs again and looks at her, a happy sparkle in his eyes. Annabeth takes a moment to appreciate the quirk of his delinquent mouth.

'Gods, Annabeth how many could there be?' He says, laughing. She smiles in response to the snark in his voice.

'You of all people should know.' She tries to sound stern but she's not succeeding, and how could she? The sky is beautiful and no one's plotting murder and Percy, the physical embodiment of sunlight and warmth, is holding her.

He pretends to look dumb. She snorts into his chest. He smiles into her neck, presses a kiss into the soft skin there.

'I don't know which one. I'd just like to believe that there's someone that's been watching out for us, you know,' he says, looking into her eyes, as if he's worried she won't get it.

She smiles. 'Me too,' she says, playing with his fingers.

Percy curls himself around her again, curls a lock of her hair around a long finger.

(Annabeth knows something will eventually go wrong but she'll forget as long as they're together.)


	2. moonlight

_moonlight_

When Percy wakes up its dark outside. He goes outside, opening the doors carefully. He doesn't even know why, really, and he supposes he should have put more thought into this, but this is how he's always been. Reckless. Sometimes borderline stupid.

He leaves his shoes on the rack next to the door and steps onto the concrete with barefoot, and then he sees her. It's ironic that he comes out here to think, because he can't think when Annabeth is around. He knows his crush is uncalled for, especially considering that they are best friends and they pinky-promised that they wouldn't ever fall in love with each other. But, of course, that's what he did anyway. The whole thing is so terribly cliché he wants to throw something.

He ignores the fact that it's going to be a disaster if–when –she finds out, and takes a moment to study her before she notices him. He blond hair looks like silver in the moonlight. Her eyes are bright, alternately midnight-blue and silver and she's got that look on her face, the one she gets when she figures out something interesting. He sighs because he just knows this is never going to work out, and then he says, 'Hey, Beth.'

She turns around clutching the owl pendant her mother gave with one hand, and placing the other on the can of Mace she always has with her because 'it's impractical to be walking around one of the biggest cities in the world without some measure of protection,' and for just a moment the moonlight reflect off her hair like a halo and she's grinning brightly, like in the movies. He looks at her, all pretty and soft, and nothing like she really is and he allows himself to believe that she could be his.

'Percy!' she breathes. 'You couldn't sleep either?'

He gives her a half-smirk. 'Something like that.'

She gives him a once over and then gives him a look. 'Shoes were invented for a reason, Seaweed Brain.'

'Yeah? I'm sure you know all about that,' he says tauntingly, stifling a grin.

'I do actually, they were invented to…' she keeps talking after that but he doesn't listen because he's too busy staring at her. He wonders how he ended up like this, in some real-life version of a cheesy chick flick. He snaps out of it to try and listen to what she's saying, and as she rests her head on his shoulder, he thinks that this could be enough. For now.


End file.
